


Under the Pine Tree

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: Trope Prompts [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Boners, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: Sharing body heat.It was so stupid, how the way he phrased that made your face flush. It just sounded so…intimate. You didn’t think Forddidintimate.[Male reader.]





	Under the Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: cuddling for warmth, Ford/male reader

You did try to convince Ford to turn back. It was getting dark, and this part of the woods wasn’t exactly… friendly. Still, he had insisted; there was nothing to worry about, he said. He knew those woods like the back of his hand, he’d get you both home before it got too dark.  


He hadn’t, and now you were shivering your ass off under the drooping branches of the evergreen tree he had pulled you both under for the night.

“It’s too risky to light a fire in this part of the woods,” he had insisted when you’d asked half an hour ago. “We’ll just have to rough it for the night.”

That was all fine and dandy for _him_ , he was the one always wearing a sweater and coat. You, however, were not really prepared for the drop in temperature.

It made for a miserable time even achieving a light doze, your shivers drawing you back into wakefulness every time you truly started to drift off.

Suddenly, warmth, and that was almost as jarring.

You fruitlessly opened your eyes, the pitch black forest offering nothing to see, but the unmistakable, woodsy scent of Ford’s coat and the strong arm around you told you exactly where the warmth was coming from.

“What’re you doin’?” you slurred tiredly, too grateful for the warmth and too exhausted from the long day followed by light sleep to even consider pulling away from him.

“It’s silly for us to be uncomfortable all night,” he murmured, shuffling even closer, pulling you against his chest and arranging his coat over both of you a little better. “Sharing body heat is the only practical solution.”

 _Sharing body heat._  It was so stupid, how the way he phrased that made your face flush. It just sounded so… _intimate_. You didn’t think Ford _did_  intimate.

“Oh,” you said lamely, lapsing into silence.

And it _was_  better, using his coat as a blanket, letting his heat permeate through the chills you had been suffering through all night. Only it also _wasn’t_ , because you were literally having a snuggle session with Ford, and you had no idea how to interpret that.

Apparently your dick did, despite the fact that you were desperately trying to will it back to a state of ignorance.

God, this was a nightmare; trapped in the woods, cuddled up to Ford for warmth, and you body completely unwilling to get the memo that this was _not the time._  You just prayed he didn’t notice.

Of course, fate was not that kind to you, and Ford shifting slightly to get more comfortable on your improvised bed of pine needles pressed him rather obviously against the bulge you were attempting to hide. It made you both freeze, you in panic and you could only assume awkward disgust for Ford.

You couldn’t even speak, the “sorry” stuck in your throat unwilling to come out of your mouth in your mortification.

“Be honest with me,” Ford suddenly whispered, your panic spiking sharply. “If that’s just an involuntary reaction, we can agree to never speak of this again. But if it’s…”

His voice faltered for a second, and you could hear his throat swallow. “If it’s… specifically because of your proximity to _me_ … we could… explore that? Some other time?”

Ford was just as tense as you were, seemingly holding his breath as he waited for your answer.

An answer that was woefully slow to come, your shock delaying the enthusiastic “yes” in your head from immediately coming out of your mouth.

“I would love that,” you finally managed to whisper, your heart fluttering madly in your ribcage. “And, er… sorry about… _that_.”

He huffed out a little laugh, his body relaxing again with relief, then his arms gave you a little squeeze.

“Don’t be. It was a rather good motivator to finally ask you.”

“Finally? How long have you wanted to?”

“Longer than I care to admit,” he mumbled, and you had a feeling he was blushing at the confession.

“Maybe we should get lost in the woods more often.”

That made him chortle, giving you another squeeze, and this time you returned the gesture, spreading your palm across Ford’s wide back.

“We’re not lost! I know exactly where we are. But… yes. To your point. Seems to be a good catalyst.”

That made you laugh too, biting your lip to keep quiet with a shake of your head.

“Goodnight, Ford.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> See prompts as they're posted on [my tumblr.](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com)


End file.
